


Bones

by SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons



Series: 627th Legion (Death Legion) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Axel is a fucking tease, Bruises, Explicit Sexual Content, Fist Fight, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, blow-jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons/pseuds/SilenceOfTheBlackRoseDragons
Summary: OCs belong to me. I am willing to share them if you want to write with them. Just DM me on tumblr. My user name is nerdygeminidragon.===Axel is needy, and Warner won’t put out. So he goes to someone else.





	Bones

Axel knew he was a goner the moment he walked into Warner’s office. The 627th’s captain was terrifying. Purely terrifying. A scar ran from the man’s chin to his hairline, slicing up his blind left eye. The man also had a tattoo, a skull inked into the skin at the hollow of his throat. The armor the 627th wore was adorned with skulls and bones. They were the nicknamed “Death Legion” for a reason. 

“C-Captain W-Warner?” Axel spoke timidly, stepping up to the captain’s desk. 

“Yes? What is it?” the clone captain stood up, eying the kid down with his one good eye. 

“Uhh… sir, Vihaan wanted to make sure you had your nightly caf,” the younger clone handed his captain a cup of steaming hot caf. “He had me bring it to you.”

“Thank you, young’un,” Warner grabbed the cup carefully, gaze softening. 

“Sir, do you need any help… with anything?” Axel looked around the captain’s mostly empty office. 

“No, kid. Get to bed,” Warner sipped the hot caf, never taking his eyes off the younger clone. “Unless there’s something else.”

Force, if that didn’t go straight to Axel’s cock. 

“Kid?”

“Sir, with all due respect… you know of my issue very well. Don’t play stupid,” Axel felt a little twinge in the back of his mind. He shouldn’t be doing this.

“I don’t fuck shinies,” Warner stated simply. 

“Not so shiny anymore,” Axel lifted up his blacks, exposing a long, jagged scar traversing his stomach. 

“Still. Death Legion doesn’t participate in such things,” Warner huffed. “Go bother one of the other captains or commanders.”

“Fine,” Axel left. 

Warner sat back down and finished his paperwork. He knew exactly what Axel came to him for. The poor kid had been through a lot in the past 48 hours, and sometimes a vod wanted to feel alive, to feel stable, to feel… more than just a number.

Warner closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, sighing. This was gonna eat him alive all night. He prayed quietly to whatever deity was listening that the kid wouldn’t go to someone who would hurt him. Especially not… No-Name. That ARC trooper was downright violent. Vode had nearly died in that bastard’s bed. 

***

Axel sat up stiffly. His back hurt, his ass hurt, everything hurt. The snores from the ARC next to him reassured him. He didn’t like leaving after a one night stand. It was… awkward. But it had to be done. He grabbed his blacks and put on his pants.

“Axel, where are you going?” No-Name rolled over.

“I have to go. Obviously,” Axel put on his shirt. 

“Cover up your bruises, okay?” No-Name smirked. “Keep in mind they’re only for my eyes.”

“Yes, sir,” Axel grabbed his jacket. 

“And come back tonight. That’s an order,” No-Name called as Axel shut the door behind him. 

In the hallway, Axel felt more than self conscious. He felt absolutely filthy. No-Name’s bite marks scraped against the fabric of his clothing, giving him a welcome dose of light pain. He felt better than he had in ages. 

Vihaan approached him, “Axel, you weren’t in your bunk when I came by with your meds.”

“I was with someone. Sorry,” the younger clone said to the medic, shrugging. “I’ll take ‘em now.” He reached for the medic’s hand. 

“Is that a bite mark on your wrist?” Vihaan asked, grabbing the clone’s hand tightly. “It bled, didn’t it? You need to get this cleaned.”

“It’s fine,” Axel reassured his medic. 

“Well, you’re more stubborn than the captain. So just… don’t get it dirty. And don’t let someone bite you so hard,” Vihaan handed Axel his daily pain medication. “And be safe.”

“Yah, vod,” Axel smiled, waving goodbye as the medic continued down the hall.

Warner passed by him. Axel felt a little petty, so he kept his head high and a slight rock to his hips as he walked. He knew Warner would be pretty pissed, especially if No-Name started bragging, and No-Name always bragged. 

“Captain,” Axel dipped his head, his blonde hair falling in his field of vision. 

“Axel?” Warner said, voice cracking just ever so slightly.

“What is it, sir?” Axel stopped and stared at the scarred captain. 

“Who did you go to?” Warner asked, getting awfully close.

“None of your business,” Axel shrugged, and he kept walking. 

Warner watched Axel walk to the group barracks. He knew exactly where Axel had gone last night, and anger surged through the captain. He turned and walked to No-Name’s private quarters. 

No-Name stood in the half-light, half naked. He heard Warner enter, and he turned to face his superior. A cocky smile crossed the ARC’s face.

“You piece of shit!” Warner slammed his fist into No-Name’s face, cracking the ARC’s nose, causing blood to spurt everywhere. “Axel was just a baby!”

“Yeah,” No-Name held his nose. “And his ass was tender, so was his skin. He was so… pliant underneath me.”

“Asshole!” Warner shouted, kicking No-Name in the groin. “Touch him again and I’ll kill you.”

No-Name crumpled to the floor, holding himself, trying not to scream. 

“Now go clean the ‘freshers!” Warner ordered, storming out.

***

That night, Warner heard Axel come in. The kid had a tray of food and a cup of hot caf. Warner looked up, smiling.

“Hello, sir,” Axel sat the tray down on Warner’s desk, and Warner saw a flash of a wrapped wound. 

“Don’t ever go to No-Name,” Warner stated. “That’s an order. If it was that bad, come to me. I’ll take care of you.” 

“Why not now?” Axel smirked, stripping out of his shirt. “I’ll suck you off, Captain Warner.”

“First, have your wounds been cleaned?” Warner stood up. 

“Yeah. I took a shower,” Axel seemed pretty excited. Well, sucking off the captain of a Death Legion was an honor. 

“Alright,” Warner sighed, his dark hair falling into his face as he unbuttoned and unzipped his blacks. “On your knees, under the desk.” 

And Axel obeyed, like a good little soldier. Fitting under the desk easily, the younger clone shook slightly as Warner sat down to his chair, cock in hand. Warner bit his lip as he watched Axel take his cock in his mouth. Those pretty brown eyes kept eye contact as their owner slowly, carefully licked up his superior’s hard, swollen red cock. 

“Ahh~” Warner moaned, his hands shaking as he got back to work. 

Axel hummed and deepthroated Warner’s cock all the way down. He heard the superior moan and grit his teeth. Oh, that was hot. Axel pulled his head back and teased the tip of Warner’s cock with his tongue, sliding massaging the captain’s balls with one hand and steadying himself against the metal desk with his other. 

Vihaan walked in to check on Warner. Axel had a devilish grin on his face as he continued sucking off his captain. Wouldn’t be the first time he’d been caught with cock in his mouth.

“Hello, Vihaan,” Warner said, trying to keep a straight face.

“I just wanted to figure out if you were interested in reviewing some of this video camera footage,” Vihaan said, offering a data pad.

“Can’t right now,” Warner said, his face turning red. “Paper work. Paper work.”

“Oh okay. I’ll go,” Vihaan left. 

“Oh my Gods, Axel!” Warner moaned loudly. “Gonna cum, like now.”

“Then do it,” Axel said, taking his mouth off Warner’s cock. And in that moment, Warner came all over Axel’s face. “Asshole!” 

“You look so pretty,” Warner ran his hands over Axel’s head and under his chin.

“Yeah, in my natural state,” Axel joked.


End file.
